In surgical operations of the chest or abdomen, it is customary to employ a retraction apparatus. Such a retractor system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,763, which is assigned to the assignee of the present patent application, and whose specification is incorporated herein by reference. The surgical retractor assembly of that patent includes a support post which attaches directly to the surgical operating table. An extension arm may be attached to the support post for supporting an oval or round ring about the surgical incision. One or more retractor blades may be attached to the ring by means of the retractor ratchet mechanisms. Retractor blades of different sizes and shapes may be used to obtain the desired positioning and retraction of internal organs so that the operative site may be more completely exposed for the surgeon. The retractor system shown in the referenced patent is used best for retracting organs in the plane of the ring. In some applications it is useful to be able to tilt the blade into the wound so that organs may be retracted and lifted at the same time. It is particularly advantageous to be able to retract toward the ring to obtain exposure under an organ, such as lifting on the thoracic cage to reach a hiatal hernia. By rotating the blade down into the wound, while at the same time retracting back on the blade, one duplicates the natural "toe-in" method of retraction one achieves by the hand. This type of retraction permits the surgeon to see the underlying organs better. By rotating the blade into the wound, one can retract different depth wounds with a single retractor blade rather than having to use different retractor blades for different depth wounds as in the past. Thus, the assortment of different retractor blades that is necessary for a complete system is reduced. Also, if one can tilt the blade into the wound to lift and retract at the same time, there is less need to lift the support ring on which the retractor blades are supported.
There is a need for a retraction blade holder that can hold the retractor blade while it is rotated into the wound and retracted at the same time. It is important that the retractor can be tilted into the wound and retracted with one simple motion, preferably using only one hand. It is also desirable that once the blade is in position, it will stay in that position when the surgeon lets go without the need for setting or tightening any mechanism. Many existing retractor blade handles are operated by releasing, repositioning and then tightening a complex two-handed mechanism. It is also desirable that the handle have a quick-release feature so that the manipulation to reposition the retractor during surgery is minimized. It is also important to be able to move the blade holder circumferentially along the ring to which the retraction blade is connected.